Right Timing
by tactics2012
Summary: A collection of stories about Hinata's and Sasuke's past and their journey to become a couple. {Sasuhina}
1. Chapter 1

-"Just so you don't get any ideas, we are listening to my music," Sasuke said in a defiant tone, expecting the young Hyuga to challenge him. When there wasn't a reply, he just continued to stare at the road trying to figure out what he had done to deserve this punishment.

Next to him, in the passenger seat, a very disheartened Hinata could be found. She could not believe this was her summer. She was supposed to be in Guatemala, building houses for the poor,helping kids learn english, and making a world a better place. Instead, she was sitting next to the dark haired Uchicha on her way to a business convention in the city, where all the main tycoons would congregate and somehow make the world a worse place. This was the exact opposite she wanted to do this summer.

As a young girl Hinata always knew that she was going to take over the family business, but now as a College Senior her faith seemed inevitable and it was closing in on her. When she got a B- in international business her father went beserk and ordered Hinata to do an internship at his company for the summer instead of helping villages around the world. With a despaired sight, she let go of her noble summer plans. However, how she ended up in this particular predicament in a car with Sasuke was just her luck adding insult to injury.

-" I'm stopping to get gas and some snacks," - said the young Uchiha, as he was getting out of the car, leaving Hinata behind.

Hinata's first thought was to make run for it to get as far as possible for him and her future maybe she could just live incognito in Argentina or Alaska but reality dawned on her and quietly she just watched the tall man walk away.

As she stared at Sasuke she remembered all the awkward times they had met, all the friends they had in common, and the tragedy that his relationship with Sakura had been. She also wasn't blind to his handsome features, the way he smelled and his perfect lips. She astonished herself, was she checking Sasuke Uchiha out? Could that even be possible? She tried to get those thoughts out of her head but she couldn't, and when he got back in the car and threw her a cinnamon roll, she knew she was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and all it's characters are Kishimoto's legal property. I am not making any money of this story.

-"Doesn't she have a thousand servants? Can't one of them pick her up? Why me Itachi?"- Sasuke refuted to his older brother on the phone.

-"Little bother, please don't make this more complicated than it is. Mom, would be proud of you for helping her out. It's not her fault her car broke down and she's stranded in the middle of nowhere. You are going to drive by her, so just man up and be a gentleman. You know I wouldn't be asking a favor of you if I didn't really need it. Neji is worried about her and we can't really get work done until he calms down. You two used to be best friends in grade school. Plus, she's not bad on the eyes." Itachi replied as he let out a chuckle.

Sasuke decided the arguing was futile and chose to hang up on his brother instead and go looking for his damsel in distress. Ironically, Sasuke drove a Mustang which made this an even more cliche situation.

Since they were little they had met and dined together at school, business meetings and friends gatherings. He even thought about how they used to be best friends in their younger years. Once middle school started, they decided to attend public school and that's when their worlds changed. They met new people and eventually grew apart.

They were twenty- two now and they had probably spoken a handful of times since middle school. He remembered how kind she had always been with him and everyone else. And once upon a time that he had even felt jealous of other guys talking to her especially Naruto.

The Uchiha had made a conscious decision to change his train of thought and start looking for cars on the side of the road. Finding her and getting her in his car had been quite an awkward scene; he stopped and just signaled for her to get in. At this time he was reminded once again why he kept his distance. There she was standing with her long beautiful hair and her soft features. The way she smiled at him, took his breath away, and suddenly his heart started beating faster, and just like that he knew he was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and all it's characters are Kishimoto's legal property. I am not making any money of this story.

Thirteen hours, seven hundred and eighty minutes, forty-six thousand eight hundred seconds. It didn't matter how many different ways she said it in her head; the bottom line was that she was in close quarters with a very handsome, intelligent man. Sasuke was sending her mixed signals one moment he was yelling at her about music and the next one he's giving her cinnamon buns.

She felt compelled to make conversation. Maybe she could talk about the upcoming merger meetings, or maybe she would bring up that summer three years ago. The pure thought of that night made her blush. It had been a hot summer night, all her friends were at the Uzumaki's summer home just having fun, drinking and partying. Sasuke was currently dating Sakura and they had been together for a year or so. Hinata had enough of the screaming and the loud music, and most importantly the fact that she couldn't get her crush, Naruto, to look her way. So she decided to go for a walk and clear her mind. As she stood up she felt the ground shake; she had drank more than she thought.

Finding the waves comforting, she sat down and let the ocean soothe her. It didn't take long for that to end. She heard screaming, yelling, and bottle being thrown. Followed by a guy dodging it very skillfully. She just couldn't look away. It became clear that it was Sasuke and Sakura having another one of the very public meltdowns. She decided that putting her head down was the best form of action. So she closed her eyes and let moonlight whisker away. It was then she felt a presence and realized Sasuke was laying next to her and holding her hand.

"Hina, remember when we were little and we used to do this all the time?" The onyx eyed boy asked.

"Yeah, I do and then you would throw sand at me and try to steal my ice cream?" The raven haired girl replied.

"Now you are lying. I don't like sweets and you know that." Sasuke replied rather amused.

"That didn't stop your mischief, and from Sakura's screaming I'm guessing you are still a rascal." Hinata playfully teased him

"Who uses the word 'rascal' anymore?" He asked as he got closer to her and then stopped when his nose touched her cheek. He reached her long hair with his right hand stroking it gently.

"What are we doing here Sasuke?" Hinata asked shocking herself with her bluntness. She felt Sasuke kiss her cheek.

"Hina, I have been thinking about…,"

Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence as he was cut off by Naruto running straight at them. Startling both of them. They quickly separated and put some appropriate distance between them. After all, none of their friends knew about them and their past.

"Yo , Hinata, I've been looking all over for you. I wanna play beer pong and I need you to be my partner. I know you wanted to talk earlier, I'm ready now, ya know. Let's do this. Sasuke, Sakura is looking for you. What are you guys doing out here? Let's do some shots, the night is young, ya know." Naruto said profusely.

Naruto reached for Hinata's hand while helping her up and dragged her back into the house. Hinata mused to herself as she stared into Sasuke's eyes if their timing will ever be right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto and all it's characters are Kishimoto's legal property. I am not making any money of this story.**

Chapter 4

"Maybe I should let her change the music," the dark haired boy thought as he took a quick glance at the pretty girl to his right. It was then he realized she had fallen asleep and took to staring at her and her lovely face.

He noticed how her hair was draping her face and how beautiful she looked. His eyes focused on her lips. They were too alluring, too delicate. All he could think about was what would it be like to touch them and to press his cold lips against her soft ones once again.

He let out a distressed sight and thought about their Senior trip. It felt like like a lifetime ago. Their lives had changed a thousand times over since then.

They had probably been eighteen and stealing Hinata's kisses had become one one his favorite pastimes. Sasuke wasn't sure why he did it, or how it has started but one thing was certain. They always pretended nothing had ever happened and never spoke about those incidents.

Why the senior class decided on a camping trip was beyond Sasuke's understanding and to make things worse Naruto was acting as if this was the best day of their lives. The dark haired boy just wanted to sit and mentally escape his reality.

Sasuke had been dating Karin Uzumaki on and off for a while and he honestly didn't care where he stood on this arrangement. One of the main reasons why he entertained the redheaded girl's dating notions was because everytime he saw Hinata with her boyfriend Gaara, a foreign exchange student, he felt something in the pit of his stomach; most people would have recognized that feeling as jealousy, but Sasuke refused to acknowledge the feeling.

So here they were camping before the end of the school year, before they all parted ways attended their respective Universities. Sasuke had just woken up from a very long nap and he needed to use the facilities until he remembered they were out in the wilderness and he would have to do his business out in the open. At that thought he grunted and found a good spot. As his brain was trying to catch up with his body he heard people speaking and muffled crying. Sasuke blamed his sleepy brain for making him curious and not just avoid the lover's quarrel. The scene he found when he reached the voices was one that infuriated him. Hinata was crouched on the floor crying while Gaara was standing giving her a long list of all the reasons they should break up. Sasuke felt Gaara was listing all those reasons out loud mostly to convince himself he was doing the right things by breaking up with her.

He took a look at Hinata's face and while she looked so sad it didn't take away from her beauty. Without thinking he took a few steps forward making his presence known. Both Hinata and Gaara were shocked at the intrusion and stopped talking. Sasuke wished he had thought this through and not just acted but before he could come up with a plan, Gaara broke the silence.

"-What do you want Uchicha? Shouldn't you be somewhere with your groupies?" Gaara spoke angrily.

-"Well, that was the plan but you guys are killing the mood. So speed this up and go," Sasuke retorted disinterested.

"-Fuck you Uchiha, I'm done here anyways." Gaara stated as he walked away from the scene.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's shoulder and whispered in her hear, "Hinata, It's ok."

The dark haired girl just looked at Sasuke's eyes without saying a thing and without hesitation slammed her lips against a very shocked Uchiha. The young man was taken by surprise; it was usually him who kissed her. It had never been the other way around. Without missing a beat he returned the kiss. What had started as rushed kissed became a very passionate and torrid moment. Next thing they knew Sasuke had pushed Hinata against a tree. Her hands were all over his hair and his hands were roaming her tights. Everything was getting out of control very fast, and he needed to hold back before things went any further. He decided this was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"Hyuga," Sasuke said sternly while gasping for hair.

"Huh?" Hinata replied while softly kissing the right side of his face.

" I can't believe. I'm the one stoping this"

" Well, don't!" Hinata interrupted Sasuke mid sentence.

Forcefully Sasuke pushed Hinata with more force than he had intended, it astonished Hinata as she stumbled backwards catching her balance.

Sasuke leaned over trying to catch her and it was then she snatched her hand and scurried away.

Tactfully sasuke reached for her and made her face him.

"No, we are not doing this again. I'm done with you. I'm done with Gaara. I'm just done. You aren't better than he was. At least he didn't mind being seen with me in public. Uchiha, just stop! You need to stop this game. Playing with my emotions. You kiss me and then leave every single time. What's your angle? You always have an angle!" Hinata cried furiously .

The young girl walked back to her tent. As Sasuke was left alone dumbfounded about what had just transpired . Unbeknownst to them it would take another three years before their next kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto and all it's characters are Kishimoto's legal property. I am not making any money of this story.**

 *********************************************************************************************************************** Chapter 5

Hinata woke up from her nap. She attentively watch Sasuke drive. He was obviously concentrating at the task at hand. She knew this because he would always scrunch his face up and start biting the inside of his cheek. The act is very subtle and only a few could detect. Hinata felt fortunate to be one of those few.

"Sasuke, do you think we could stop and eat somewhere? I'm starting to get really hungry," Hinata asked timidly in the hopes that she hadn't disturbed the calm car trip they had had so far. When the two of them were together things could get very volatile. Hinata thought of herself as a very collected individual but when she was around Sasuke all bets were off.

"Sure, there is a diner not too far from here. We are doing great on time and I,too, am hungry," Sasuke replied calmly.

"You know I could take over the driving for a while, you don't have to do it all yourself," Hinata offered

"No offence Hyuga but given your track record I'd rather not take you up on that offer," Sasuke answered smugly.

" Are you seriously referring to that one time. It was one small fender-bender. No one got hurt and the car barely had a scratch. If I remember correctly, it only happened because your drunken self was very distracting." Hinata contoured offendedly.

"Now, now hyuga don't go blaming me for your shortcomings," Sasuke said self-satisfied with how much he was getting her riled -up.

"I'm surprised you are even going to this convention. This usually is not your thing. I thought you would be in Guatemala saving the world."

"Well, yeah my life is going through a lot of changes." She replied hoping that he wouldn't bring Naruto up.

"Hyuga, hey...Hinata," she heard Sasuke calling her name but she was so deep in thought she failed to acknowledge him. Naruto had been a sore topic for both of them. Up until last year Naruto made sure to never lead her on despite her obvious crush. However, last spring Naruto asked her out to lunch her he expressed that maybe they should start talking more often and see where things go. Hinata should've been elited and overjoyed but she felt more conflicted than anything else. Naruto returning her feeling never crossed her mind and the possibility of dating Naruto would forever damage whatever it was that her and Sasuke had. But Hinata was done being careful, and she would let life take it's course. With that mantra she looked at Naruto and decided that seeing where things would go wasn't the worst thing possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto and all it's characters are Kishimoto's legal property. I am not making any money of this story.**

Chapter 6

The diner was a retro establishment meant to attract tourists and collectors alike. Sasuke could see Hinata was fascinated by the whole place. He had been here with his brother before, and he sure didn't care for it. He also knew Hinata would love it. He was bothered by the thought that he cared about her. Since last spring he had refrained for acknowledging Hinata in any way possible. He started dedicating more time to his studies and he was even spending more time in the family business helping Itachi. But being here, following Hinata, while she checked every crook and nook of this place made him wonder why he had been ignoring her. It was then when Hinata's cell phone rang. She quickly took a look at the cellphone screen and then at him. Instantaneously the atmosphere changed, and it became somber.

Sasuke instantly knew that it was Naruto calling and rooted to his spot he remembered why he had kept his distance. However it wasn't as if he were the victim in this situation. It was just easier this way.

Sasuke took a seat on a booth next to a window so he could fake aloofness and not have to maintain a conversation with the young heiress. Eventually Hinata followed and sat across from him.

"-Everything ok?" Hinata asked dejectedly.

"-Peachy,"- Sasuke answered while dripping sarcasm.

"-Fine, if that's the way it's going to be. We both know the two of us can play this game." - Hinata stated indignantly.

Sasuke got a cup of coffee and he felt the deja vu hit. The last time they found themselves in this situation was two years ago in pancake house near their childhood home. They had just escaped the Uchiha's annual christmas party. Sasuke college's freshman year was taking a turn for the worse, it had nothing to do with grades or amount of pretty girls that seemed to throw themselves at his feet.

It was Itachi; Itachi and his family were driving crazy with obligation, vacation and their overall flair for all things dramatic. Even his dad was adding on their antics and their latest diversion was the Uchiha Christmas Party. He was expected to show up and to make their grandmother happy. Which included but not limited to dancing and singing. He wondered why couldn't they just be a normal family and hate each other.

So there he was all dressed up in a very fancy tuxedo that probably costs more than everything his college dorm combined. Friends and family members continued to arrive acting merry and most of them already drunk.

'Honestly, what's wrong with my family,' Sasuke thought to himself. Maybe Itachi could provide some emotional support. The young man hardly ever drank alcohol but this day merited some drinks.

He was starting to unwind when he heard the big commotion. The Hyuga family had arrived with Hinata in tow. Although they attended the same university they had managed to not cross roads since the senior trip and seeing her in his living room wearing a short dress looking gorgeous made him finish up the drink he had been holding. He swore this night couldn't get any worse but the onyx eyed boy had no idea what the future had prepared for him.

As if on cue his great-grandmother motioned him to start playing the piano and commence the festivities. He noticed Hinata stiffened at his presence and that made him smug. However, not being used to consuming alcohol it went through his system fast, rendering him useless in front of the piano. All those years of piano lessons went down the drain. Not to mention the party guest just laughed it off and teased about being an alcoholic.

A few uncles just offered him more drinks and he took them convincing himself that the worst was over. Until the ground started to shake he decided to take refuge in the library just to find out someone was already taking shelter there. He opened the door and stood in astonishment to see Hinata holding his favorite book. They both stood in the middle of the room awkwardly.

"-Hi," - said Hinata bashfully.

Sasuke was too out of it to make a stoic reply so he continued to glare at her.

"-Are you ok?… I think you might need something to eat. I can see you haven't gotten any better at handling your alcohol. Wanna get out of here and go the pancake house like we used to?" -Hinata babbled timorously.

Sasuke turned around and motioned her to follow him. Hinata sped up to catch up with him quickly, grabbed the car keys, and stating that she would be doing the driving.

As they sat down at the pancake house they chatted about superficial things, the house they were rushing and college. They did not bring up their last kiss, Gaara, and much less Sasuke's new official girlfriends, Sakura.

Sasuke was content sitting at the pancake house eating and laughing with his old friend. He was finally loosening up he hadn't felt this laid-back in a long time. He blamed it on the alcohol and the alcohol only, and it had nothing to do with the pretty girl sitting across from him. He refused to acknowledge he had missed her and she had left a hole in his life.

Breaking them out of the spur Sasuke's cellphone rang bringing them back to reality. The one where no one knew about their long lost friendship. Sasuke noticed Hinata's sudden change of state but proceeded to answer the phone, which he quickly regretted. Sakura's screaming was loud and relentless. As he tried to get a word in, he saw Hinata pay for the bill and give him a look of concern. They both knew the bubble had burst and their time had run out.


End file.
